<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>怕鬼 by Aurora_Lee1004</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696747">怕鬼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Lee1004/pseuds/Aurora_Lee1004'>Aurora_Lee1004</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Tiếng Việt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Lee1004/pseuds/Aurora_Lee1004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>怕鬼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span>假大胆赫X假怕鬼海</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>1</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>最近李赫宰有个很困扰的事情，因为情人节快到了，他是真的不知道要带李东海去哪儿玩。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>他准备在这次情人节脱个单，觊觎李东海的大灰狼终于要下爪子了，所以计划变得尤为重要。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>无奈身边有个弟弟还只会打游戏，几次交谈不通，他只能找到大他两岁的表哥朴正洙取取经。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>2</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“哎呀，赫宰啊，这你就要问对人了！”朴正洙端着一个漂亮哥哥送来的咖啡喝的正香。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>这个漂亮的大哥哥李赫宰见过，叫金希澈，是和朴正洙同校的大校草。好看是好看，唯一不足的就是脾气臭的很，更不巧的是他是李东海‘护海联盟’里挑大梁的人物，为了经常在李东海身边出现，李赫宰没少看这个哥哥的脸色。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>这次金希澈送咖啡倒也没难为他，看他跟朴正洙聊的正开心，瞪了他一眼拎着包走了。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“是男人就是要胆子大啊！带东海去鬼屋，看看恐怖片，到时候他自然就往你怀里钻了。”朴正洙扒拉了一下给金希澈行注目礼的李赫宰，“这依靠感多了，感情升温的也快，听哥的没错！”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“可是.....”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“可是什么！你不是说是男人就要GO吗！这可是个好机会啊！机不可失，失不再来！万一李东海看上了别人你可上哪儿哭啊！”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>朴正洙是什么人啊，嘴皮子溜得能把金希澈怼到说不出话，黑得说成白的，白的你都不敢反驳他口中说成的彩虹色。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李赫宰一咬牙：“成！”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>3</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李赫宰没对朴正洙说出来的话就是——他怕鬼，非常怕！</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>问他胆子有多小，那就不得不提小时候被妈妈带着买衣服就能被童装假人模特吓哭，抱着门框哭的撕心裂肺。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>这大了点也变得没那么胆小了，可这恐怖片和鬼屋就是要他的命。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>回到家的李赫宰又纠结了许久，但是朴正洙的话一直在脑海里转悠。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>舍不着孩子套不着狼！必须去！给李东海发短信！</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>4</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“你说什么？！”金厉旭刚喝进去的奶茶差点喷到李东海的脸上，“李赫宰约你去游乐场！！还说到了鬼屋更新？！”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李东海调出手机页面递给对面的金厉旭看，清清楚楚的写了时间和地点。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“这是情人节啊！你这样的胆子去鬼屋会把李赫宰吓跑吧。”金厉旭把手机推回去，自己叼着吸管思考。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李东海听这话实在有些委屈，一把抢过金厉旭的杯子：“我怎么不能去鬼屋了....我...”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“你什么你，你还记得被你吓跑的一众仰慕者吗！”金厉旭自然也是不服软的，一句话直戳李东海的痛楚：“不是我说，这段时间被你手劲儿打跑的，因为希澈哥他们给吓跑了的，就连学校春游去个鬼屋你都跟工作人员一起吓唬同学，这都多少了，好不容易剩个李赫宰，你难不成又要拜拜了吗！”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“才不！而且赫宰跟他们不一样！”李东海握着杯子的手极其用力，金厉旭说的都是实情，但他也很委屈好不好，明明是想和同学们开玩笑的，“那...鬼屋...谁让...咱们同学...那么胆小啊。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“你那是开玩笑吗，最后都绕着你走。还记得想吓你，结果反而被你打了个乌眼青的鬼屋工作人员吗！”金厉旭撇撇嘴，并不想认同李东海的说法，“不过，你真的那么喜欢李赫宰？”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李东海点点头：“他跟别人都不一样，对我特别好，你又不是不知道，给我好吃的还送我去上课。”把手里的杯子还给金厉旭：“帮我出出主意。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李赫宰对李东海的好大家都看在眼里，可那种好完全超过了情侣，管头管脚的分明就是把李东海当崽崽宠，也怪不得李东海认准李赫宰了。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“那就听我的！”金厉旭把习惯插回杯子，眼神示意了一下见底的奶茶。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“明白明白。”李东海赶紧起身去吧台点了一杯新的奶茶，说清桌号以后小跑着回来。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>金厉旭心满意足的得到了一杯新奶茶，才慢悠悠的开口：“你大部分的缺点李赫宰都接受了，现在这个问题就很好办了，你就装胆小。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“可是以后赫宰发现了......会不会觉得我骗他啊。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“你都说了是以后，要是李赫宰像别人一样被吓跑了，还有什么以后啊。”金钟云端着奶茶送到桌前。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>他是这家店的老板，认识李东海也有段时间了，可可爱爱的一个孩子，毫不犹豫的加入了‘护海联盟’，但跟金希澈不太一样，他莫名还有点喜欢李赫宰。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>金厉旭仗着二比一的优势继续坚持自己的说法：“看吧，看吧，钟云哥都这么说。”说着边往里挪了挪给金钟云让出位置。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>金钟云放下一起带来的曲奇饼干，抱着托盘坐下继续分析：“李赫宰既然邀请你去鬼屋，那他就应该是不害怕。你们两个没有一个害怕的还有什么意义啊。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“对啊对啊。”金厉旭认同的点点头，“到时候你就装作害怕往他身边钻就行，就像这样。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>金厉旭双手抱住金钟云的手臂，扭动着把头往里靠。这个动作惊到了萌而不自知的李东海，连忙摆手。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“不行不行，我做不来。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“你行！”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“不行不行。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>金厉旭看着对面把头摇成拨浪鼓的李东海，猛地一拍桌子：“李赫宰你要不要！”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>当然要！为什么不要！李东海抿着嘴点头：“行行行，按你说的办。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>金钟云舔了舔嘴唇，僵硬的把手臂从金厉旭的桎梏中解救出来，扔下一句话就走了：“那....那你们接着聊，我去忙后厨的事情。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>在李东海看来他不是真的有事，到有点落荒而逃的意思，水汪汪的大眼睛从金钟云的背影转到金厉旭巴巴望去的眼神。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“哎！别看了，赶紧接着说。”李东海在金厉旭眼前摆摆手，“眼睛都跟着去了。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>金厉旭把眼前阻挡视线的手挡下：“你说钟云哥会不会喜欢我啊，刚刚我抱住他，他全身都绷紧了。哎，他应该是喜欢的吧，应该是。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李东海嫌弃的把手抽回来，顺了盘子里的一块饼干，现在他可不想跟这个中了金钟云毒的人说话。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>4</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>虽说金厉旭痴迷了一会儿，但还是给李东海一项项的写了点注意事项。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>首位的就是要装胆小，其次被用红笔画出来的就是——千万不要误伤工作人员！</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>5</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>情人节当天满街店铺都推出了情人节活动，游乐场里也都是一对儿一对儿的人，卖的礼品自然也都是捆绑销售。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李东海和李赫宰就是约到游乐场前面的巨幅海报前见面。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“东海！我在这边！”李赫宰举着两张门票冲刚下车的李东海挥手。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李东海几乎是一下车就看见了李赫宰，因为今天李赫宰实在是太显眼了。他穿了一件荧光白的冲锋衣，在阳光的照射下泛着神奇的光芒，黑色的休闲修身裤子，为了方便运动穿了一双价格不菲的运动鞋。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>不得不说的是即使抛去粉丝滤镜，李赫宰这一身也好看的要命。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“你怎么这么早啊？”李东海小跑了两步赶到李赫宰面前，他到达的时候已经比约定时间早了半个小时，可想而知李赫宰是比他又早了点。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李赫宰看着李东海站定，等他喘匀了气才回应：“因为太高兴，所以出来的早了点。今天是情侣装哦。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李东海一开始没反应过来，直到李赫宰示意了一下衣服，他才低下头对比了一下，白色的线衣外是红色的夹克，同款的黑裤子和运动鞋，四舍五入可不就是情侣装了嘛。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>不过李赫宰知道李东海的脸皮薄，没有再揪着情侣装往下说，不然只小老虎可是要打人的。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>6</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>游乐园以节日为特色主题开办游园会，这次选用了粉白为配色装饰整座游乐园。李赫宰和李东海这样的配色融入其中竟然也不怎么显眼了。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李赫宰替李东海举着他刚点名要买的芝士热狗，望向前面视线可及处的鬼屋，极不自然的开口：“东海啊，不是说去看看鬼屋吗，就....就在前面了。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李东海听见鬼屋才大发慈悲的把头抬起来，拿拇指擦掉嘴角原本不存在的炒年糕汤汁。往旁边看了一眼李赫宰，金厉旭的句句忠告回响在耳边。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“我.....我害怕怎么办。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“那我在前面护着你，去看看吧，新主题呢。”这句话说得连李赫宰自己都不相信，但坚持贯彻朴正洙思想的他必须这么说。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>一开始他还挺害怕李东海不怕这些的，那样不就显得很弱了吗！万幸的是李东海正如朴正洙猜测的那样，真的是天助他李赫宰。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“那咱们往那边走吧，先去排队。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>7</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>门票是李赫宰托金俊秀买的通票，不用再买单个项目的票，直接去排队就可以了。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>鬼屋设计的主风格是欧洲中叶留到现在的古堡，古堡的主人是破落的贵族。一家人含冤死在家中，鬼魂久久不散。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>被灰尘和蜘蛛网填充着的房檐，染着血的旗子还挂在屋顶的旗杆上，整座屋子都被映的诡异。里面还设有私人诊疗室，书房，主人惨死的卧室。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>因为是比较著名的鬼屋，所以排队的人自然也很多，李赫宰和李东海跟在队尾，神同步的观察着面前的鬼屋，想的却各不相同。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“赫宰啊，你说这个吓人吗？”李东海双手叉腰，微微蹙着眉。心想一会儿可千万要忍住，也保佑千万别有工作人员出来正面吓他，不能给赫宰留下不好的印象。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>反观李赫宰同样双手叉腰：“没事，不吓人。”随之给了李东海一个安心的微笑，实际上内心慌得一批：千万可别太吓人啊，不知道一会儿闭着眼走会不会更好一点，更重要的是别露馅，李东海千万别讨厌他。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>8</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>该来的还是会来的，即便是李赫宰心里默念了几千遍让时间慢一点。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“走吧。”李赫宰深呼吸了一下拉着李东海的手臂向工作人员出示了门票，进入正门后场。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>要不说人倒霉的时候喝口凉水都塞牙，六人一组，李赫宰和李东海偏偏是打头阵的那个。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“赫宰啊。”李东海睁着大眼睛滴溜溜的环视了一圈，虽然做的相当真实，可他是真的半分恐惧都没有。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“没事的，东海啊。”李赫宰吞了口唾沫，装作云淡风轻的样子，说是安慰李东海，更多的是催眠自己。这刚大门口就已经这么黑，这么吓人了，进去可怎么办啊。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>9</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>前一组顺利到达出口，李赫宰和李东海一行人也在工作人员的带领下进入走廊。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>透过壁灯传来的细微灯光也能模糊看到血迹染花了墙面，配合气氛的空灵声音在立体音响帮助下环绕在他们周围，隐蔽的地方安装着冷气口也源源不断的输送着凉气，吹得李赫宰浑身汗毛都立起来了。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>忍着想尖叫的冲动，他还记得自己要树立的人设，把李东海护在身后，自己小心翼翼的往前走，后面的两对儿也没有要超队的意思。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“啊！！！有人摸我！”后面的人好像是受到了工作人员的戏弄，先叫出了声。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李东海没被鬼吓着倒是被这一声吓了一哆嗦，下意识的抱住李赫宰的胳膊，整个人都靠了上去：“吓死我了。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“你还好吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“还好，我能这么抱着吗，有安全感。”李东海说着按金厉旭所教的那样抱得更紧了。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李赫宰嘴上平静的答应了，心里已经开始蹦迪了，这就是神级突破！四舍五入他跟李东海就成了啊！！</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>很快黑色的通道被走完，推开门就是私人诊疗室，同样是被血手印染满了整个屋子。为了突出诊疗室的恐怖，冷气被开的更大了。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李赫宰依旧是走在前面，手臂上传来李东海炙热的体温，安抚不少他紧绷的神经。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>靠着门一个假人穿着白色的衣服趴在桌子上，后背还插着一把匕首，手术台上还有个人形白布，大概是盖了个假人。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>六个人要经过这个区域就要经过手术台，没成想李赫宰一靠近手术台，那个人竟然坐起来了，发出‘咯咯咯’的笑声，后面的女生发出超高音的尖叫，李赫宰也几乎是同时变得僵硬，不幸中的万幸的是白布还未掉下。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李赫宰僵硬过后完全是发挥出了短跑破纪录的速度抽出手臂，拉着李东海的手冲出了这个房间。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李东海没想到李赫宰会冲出来，踉跄了两步才调整好步伐，不过他现在没有心思想别的，李赫宰都牵他的手了啊！！四舍五入就是结婚了啊！！！</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>也许是后面两对儿被吓得够呛，隐隐的还听见有个女孩子哭了，又经过了几个场景都没有工作人员出来捣蛋，李赫宰几乎是闭着眼通过最后的杀人厨房，逼着自己不去看那些血淋淋的肢体，最终得见光明。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>见到阳光的李赫宰如获大赦，长长的舒了一口气，这个鬼地方他不想再来第二次了。想抬手拍拍自己的胸膛才发现还牵着李东海呢，转头一看，李东海愣愣的看着前面，一点反应都没有。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>这下倒是真的吓着李赫宰了，这孩子不会是吓傻了吧：“东海啊，你没事吧，咱们出来了。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“哦！没事没事！”李东海回了神，对李赫宰露出了猫咪笑。他自己肯定是没事，不过天生冷白皮的李赫宰脸色在他看来可比进去的时候要白，相握的手心里还全是汗。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“走吧，看看还有什么想玩的。”李赫宰没有给李东海思考的时间，拉着他又奔向下一个目标。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李东海自然是跟上了，一双大眼睛盯着李赫宰没有松开的手，心情又起飞了，这回他是不是可以思考婚礼的风格了。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>10</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>两人接近傍晚才到达游乐场旁设置的电影院里购票，李赫宰怕李东海饿着，先买了两杯可乐和一桶爆米花，饮料在自己的手里提着，爆米花交由李东海负责。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李东海抱着大桶爆米花站在自助购票机旁边等着李赫宰，只不过他的视线不是在屏幕，而是在李赫宰的脸上。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李赫宰在影片选择上迟疑了一会儿，小心翼翼的想看李东海的反应，却不小心对上了李东海那明目张胆的眼神，悻悻笑过又是一狠心，修长的手指点击了恐怖片。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>被李赫宰迷得神魂颠倒的李东海几乎是在电影开场以后才发现是恐怖片，侧头看了看李赫宰，把3D眼镜拉到鼻梁上抬手戳一下。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李赫宰以为李东海是要质问他为什么选这个电影，慌乱中先开口解释：“就这个有空座位了。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>没想到李东海只是抿抿嘴：“我...我害怕的话你可要负责啊。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>负责？？李赫宰看李东海这幅表情，负什么责，命都给你！！</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>等影片真正开场后李赫宰是最先煎熬的那个，他是第一次想骂人，3D效果做的那么好干什么！！他都能感觉到那个人要扑出屏幕了，余光扫到旁边的李东海，正窝在沙发座里看的津津有味。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李东海怕鬼都没那么严重，他不能输！撑了一天了！手也牵了，不能功亏一篑！</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>于是李赫宰借着眼镜腿的遮挡，干脆闭起了眼睛，为了赶走耳边恐怖的声音，心里默默唱起最喜欢的歌手的大热歌曲，试图混过这两个小时。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>要说李东海那边呢，也是煎熬的不行，这部电影他陪朋友看过了，剧情是俗套的用科学解释世界。可还是要装一装胆小的，毕竟这都临门一脚了。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>一口一口的消灭桶里的爆米花，隐约他也能感觉到李赫宰有意无意的老是看他，于是灵机一动直接就窝在沙发里装作害怕的样子，借着昏暗灯光的帮助闭目养神，心想着等鬼怪出来的时候再配合做做效果就好了。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>这不闭眼还好，一闭眼睡意就席卷而来，谁也没想到自己会睡着，也更没想到对方会睡着，虽然原因不同，但好歹结果一致。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>最后是坐在情侣座外侧的李赫宰先被工作人员叫醒的。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>心下刚想大叫不好的李赫宰突然发现睡着的可不止自己一个，影帝上身一般调整好表情，用温柔的声音叫醒了李东海。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯？”李东海懵懵的坐直身子，重新将眼睛聚焦才发现大屏幕上已经是演职员名单了，旁边的李赫宰正眼含笑意的看着他。“不好意思啊，我...我太害怕，就闭上眼睛了，没想到睡着了。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“没事，是我没选好电影。”李赫宰理解的拍拍李东海的手臂，心里又是松了一口气：幸亏你睡着了啊！不然我可真的没办法圆话！</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“那咱们出去吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>11</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>可惜的是一大桶爆米花还剩下四分之三，李东海抱着不舍得扔，李赫宰只好随着他，下意识的牵起了李东海那只空出来的手。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>牵起的一瞬间两人都是一愣，李赫宰这放也不是不放也不是，看着李东海还是那样笑眯眯的样子看不出喜恶。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“嗯....别走丢了，这边人太多了。”李赫宰心虚的摸了几下鼻间，“而且你不是害怕吗？”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>即便是他现在是真的想给自己一嘴巴，这都什么破理由。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“你一松开就会走丢，我还会害怕，那以后怎么办？”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李东海这句话说得李赫宰突然不知道怎么回应，单眼皮大眼睛盯着李东海充满了疑惑。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“以后也一直牵着吧？”李东海举起两人牵着的手，改换成十指相扣，满意的点了点头：“这样好多了。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>李赫宰这下自然知道了李东海的意思，没想到表白的话还没说，被对方抢了先，但又有什么关系呢。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“是啊，这样好多了呢。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>12</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“啊！！东海救我！！”李赫宰把脸埋在李东海的颈窝，怎么说都不肯起来。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“李总，你这样也太夸张了吧。”走在后面的员工哭丧着脸，控告者前面两个狗粮批发商。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>明明是公司组织游乐园改造方案体验，特准一人可以带一名家属。大家都以为彼此是单身狗，心照不宣的带着亲戚或者同学来，结果这个直属上司就带了个顶级美貌的小哥哥来，哦对，李总的正牌男友。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>去个鬼屋就去吧，怎么突然开始吃起狗粮了！你要是害怕你别进来啊！</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>进来就进来吧，你双手抱着人家小哥哥干啥啊！还不看路！！万一摔了可怎么办。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“没事没事，赫宰啊，我在呢！”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>行吧，人家乐在其中呢。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>两个人就以这样的姿势抱着到达出口，一行人靠边等待下一批员工的时候李东海红着脸对后面的员工解释：“赫宰胆子比较小，让大家见笑了。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>小哥哥都说话了，他们接着纠缠就没意思了，刚想说没关系在天使小哥哥面前留点好印象呢，那个刚才怕的要死的男人牵起李东海的手，一副拽兮兮的样子：“没事，他们一个个没有男朋友没有女朋友的，体会不到咱们的快乐。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>13</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>受到精神和视觉双重打击的员工们回到公司，决定先到楼下的咖啡厅喝个咖啡压压惊。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>等待咖啡的时候不由得和娃娃脸的店主吐槽起老板来：“你说，这都是什么啊！”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“我觉得很好啊。”店主接过后面帮忙制作咖啡的帅气男人递来的咖啡：“是吧，钟云哥？”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“很好啊。”金钟云转过身将新出炉的饼干放进金厉旭嘴里。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“不过也是李赫宰这小子不争气，都没装多久。”后厨方向的布帘翻动，一个穿着围裙，温温柔柔的男人也端着几杯饮品出来，“好像是在一起的第一个月就暴露了吧。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“正洙哥，帮我拿几个吸管。”金厉旭含着饼干不清不楚的嘟囔，没有接话茬。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>倒是坐在紧挨着前台卡座的漂亮男子推开挡住脸的花架，不屑的一哼：“准确的说是在一起以后的第二十五天。”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“东海又不在乎。”朴正洙递完习惯顺手拿了一块饼干塞进金希澈的嘴里，试图让他不要这样死死的抓住不放。</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>金厉旭在对面一众生无可恋的表情下咀嚼了两下嘴里的饼干，顺便把装好的咖啡递过去：“不管怎么样，有赫宰哥在，起码东海哥不会再误伤鬼屋的工作人员了。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>=====================================</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>情人节快乐，虽然我也不知道为啥发不了</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>奇奇怪怪小脑袋，希望大家喜欢</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>